Love and Coffee
by Abarero
Summary: He was the Desert Tiger and she was his Desert Rose. A collection of Andy x Aisha stories.
1. 7: For the Future

Author's Note: This is my collection of Andrew x Aisha short-stories written for endless(underscore)future on livejournal, the Gundam Seed 50 themes community.

* * *

**Title:** Pillow Talk 

**Claim:** Andrew Waltfeld x Aisha (romantic pairing)

**Theme:** Set #1, #7- For the Future

**Genres:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Andy x Aisha

**Word Count:** 150

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** One should always make plans for the future.

* * *

"What are you going to do when the war's over, Andy?" 

Her blue hair cascaded around her, beautiful eyes closed as she nested up against his bare chest. He laughed lightly at the question, his callused hands running gently through her hair.

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Then think about it now," She prodded, "You can't keep playing in this giant sandbox forever. You'll have to grow up someday."

Andrew laughed again and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Who said I was playing?"

Giggling a bit to herself, she left a chaste kiss on his lips before lying back down against him.

"The future will be here before you know it, Andy. Just remember that."

He watched her as she fell asleep, absently rubbing her back as she took her peaceful breaths.

"_The future, eh?__ I don't have to think about that, Aisha. I'm happy just like this._"

* * *


	2. Empty Glass

**Title:** Withdrawal  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** General/Introspective  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count:** 277  
**Summary:** It was destined, one might say, that sooner or later he'd find himself in this dire predicament.

**Notes:** Written for the "empty glass" theme at seed(underscore)fic(underscore)test on livejournal.

* * *

In the desert, every drop of liquid was precious. Without it, you could die, but to obtain it wasn't easy. The need for this life-giving substance was a daily struggle, fights breaking between those who had and those who had not. Luckily, he'd never been on the losing side of those battles. 

But no one has a perfected winning streak.

It was destined, one might say, that sooner or later he'd find himself in this dire predicament. The glass was empty, physically empty; and no matter what half-full/half-empty view he held on life, it would not fill the canteen in his hand.

He was wise enough not to panic right away. No, panic was only to be done as a last resort. Now, he had to keep his mind clear and try and figure out a way to solve the problem before it was too late.

"If I could just think of a good way to find some water out here…"

Frowning, he rubbed at his temples. It was becoming more and more apparent that on having gone so long without a drink, his ability to think straight was not as precise as it usually was.

"You're going to get a good laugh out of this, aren't you?" He remarked to someone far away.

Picturing that very person in his mind, he sighed.

"No, you're probably already laughing at me. Aren't you, Aisha?"

Andrew Waltfeld tried once more to elicit a drop from the canteen, only to be met with nothing.

"Now I know what they mean when they call it the 'cruel and grueling desert.' Middle of nowhere and no coffee- what a cruel place indeed."

* * *


	3. 1: Meeting

**Title:** Well Worth It

**Theme:** Set #1, #1- Meeting

**Genres:** Romance/General

**Pairings:** Andy x Aisha

**Word Count:** 562

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** So what brings you here, the brews or the solitude?

----------------------------

It was his favorite little coffee shop in all of the PLANTS. Hidden amongst the busy streets of the city and tucked away into a back alley, the small café and bar was a place only a few knew of.

They served all the rare and expensive brews and offered a haven for those needing a pick-me-up during a drab business day.

Andrew Waltfeld was more than just a regular customer. Some of the staff even joked that he might as well live there since he came so often. They'd even offered him a job on more than one occasion, but he always politely turned them down. He said he already had an important job to do.

No one knew quite it what it was the man did for a living, but snippets of conversations led many to believe he was involved in a secret military project.

A warm June afternoon, he came in around three in the afternoon like he always did. Eyes surveying the room, he took a seat at the bar.

"What today, Mr. Waltfeld?"

His eyes glanced to the woman beside him, "I'll have whatever roast she's having."

As the waiter scurried away to place the order, the woman glanced up from her drink. She had long, flowing blue hair, vibrant eyes and an inviting smile.

Andrew raised an eyebrow as their eyes met.

"_Never seen her before.__ She must be new around here._"

"Are you sure you want the same as me? It could be a nasty surprise," She remarked.

He shrugged, "Surprises in life are what make it worth living."

Her red lips quirked into a smile, "So what's your name, stranger?"

"Andrew," He extended a hand, "And you?"

"Aisha," She let her hand linger an extra moment, "So what brings you here, the brews or the solitude?"

"Well it used to be both, but now the solitude doesn't seem as appealing," Andrew replied smoothly.

The waiter returned, placing a white mug before him on the counter.

"Here's your…"

He held up a hand to stop him, "Let me guess."

Much like a seasoned wine taster, he slowly swirled the coffee, sniffing it before taking a small sip.

"Jamaica Blue Mountain, brewed fresh."

"Right as usual, Mr. Waltfeld," The waiter replied, heading towards the customer who'd just entered.

Beside him, Aisha laughed, "So you're an expert, Andy?"

"Andy?" He smirked, "I like that. Never had a nickname before."

"But there's one more thing, Mr. Expert."

He blinked, glancing back to the mug, "There is?"

"It was grown at five thousand feet above sea level, therefore giving it a richer taste than the Jamaica Blue grown at two thousand feet."

The brown-haired man quickly took another sip, smiling as he sat the mug back down.

"You're quite right, Aisha. Waiter!"

The young man returned to the bar, "Yes, Mr. Waltfeld?"

"Put this lady's drink on my bill."

"But, that's our most expensive-"

Andrew cut him off, "I know. And she's well worth it."

Turning back to the beautiful woman, he coughed lightly.

"I hope it's not too forward of me to ask you out for coffee some other time."

Aisha smiled, "If you hadn't asked, I would have Andy."

He laughed at that, raising his mug.

"Well then- to us!"

She lifted her mug and clanked it against his.

"To us and whatever the future might bring."

------------------------------


End file.
